


Mode of Transport

by astraplain



Series: From Today [3]
Category: Glee, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tells Adam about his part-time job as Demon King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mode of Transport

“I’m to believe you can travel to another world through puddles or,” Adam scrunched his nose, “a toilet?”

“Any kind of water.” Kurt confirmed, stepping forward and resting his hand on Adam’s chest. “I know it sounds impossible but you’ve seen the Demon Flute and Morgif.”

“I have,” Adam relaxed slightly under Kurt’s touch. “Morgif was especially persuasive.”

“If by that you mean he never shuts up then, yeah.” Kurt pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek and stepped back. “I will take you with me one of these days. It’s just…” Kurt laughed a little awkwardly and continued almost in an undertone, “I don’t have much control over when I transport, or how, and I think she considers annoying me a challenge. Just because I told her she needed to update her wardrobe.”

“I thought you were the Demon King. Shouldn’t whoever-she-is be taking orders from you?”

“It doesn’t work like that. Besides, I’m only the temporary king while Yuuri’s on his honeymoon.”

“If that’s all, why do they need a temporary king? Couldn’t the royal advisers handle things for a few weeks?”

“Time is a different over there. Wolfram’s got about five of their years worth of honeymoon plans so…” Kurt shrugged. “It’ll take me that long to bring them a little more up to date. You should see the clothes.” Kurt laughed, remembering his first visit to the Demon Kingdom and how excited everyone had been about his black clothes and dark eyes. By the time he made them understand he was wearing a goth outfit Tina had chosen, complete with color contacts it was too late. Wolfram had already dragged Yuuri off after tossing Kurt the crown and scepter (a baseball bat that Wolfram had bedazzled).

“The more you tell me about this place, I more I want to visit,” Adam declared with a grin. The tea kettle whistled and Adam went to prepare their drinks. Kurt followed along to get some cookies.

“Sorry about the mess,” Adam apologized, seeing the dishes he’d left soaking in the sink. He reached in to drain the water just as Kurt touched his arm. There was a moment of vertigo and a falling sensation. The last thing Adam heard before the splash was Kurt’s frustrated:

“At least it’s not the toilet.”

They returned home by way of a teacup.

::end::


End file.
